How Much
by Outcast of Reality
Summary: InuyashaKagome (If you hadn't guessed) Kagome has a dream, but is in an awful mood when brought back to sour reality. Who will help? (oh guess.)


** How Much **  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, this is an older fic (pretty short) I found lying around. I wrote it a long time ago. I'm not quite sure what to do with it, so I want to see if you like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A familiar light glimmered from the top of the well, sending enough light down to facilitate the climbing of its occupant, a slender, black-haired girl of about eighteen. Her hands and feet glided from vine to vine and from foothold to foothold with an expertise that showed she had done this many times before, many different ways. The only difference was that this time, there was an air of thought, punctuated with slight disappointment and frustration surrounding her.  
  
Kagome had had a wonderful dream the night before. In truth, the dream had begun much in the same way she entered this era, each time. In fact, it was particularly like this time. She could identify every leaf, every stone on the side of the well from her subconscious images of the night before.  
  
But there was one way it was difference, only one difference that could turn her wonderful dream into sour reality. Aside from this everything mimicked her dream, everything. Kagome would give anything to correct that one difference; she would do anything, say anything, just for that one moment.   
  
When her head emerged from the well, there were no strong arms to help her out with her heavy load. There were no loving eyes, ecstatic to see her return. There was no one person, to smile at her, to tell her how much he'd missed her, how much he loved her…  
  
Feeling tears sting the backs of her eyes, she shook her head. No, she thought, No, she didn't want to go see him now. She didn't want her fragile fantasy shattered by his indifference.  
  
Thoughtlessly dropping her bag, she walked off into the woods.  
  
Thinking places were not too hard to find, so she relaxed against the most comfortable looking tree in the near vicinity. Kagome stopped for a minute, listening. There was nobody around.  
  
As soon as this thought was properly processed in her mind, without another thought, she burst into tears. Just this once, it didn't feel all that great to let it all out. She was confronted by his image from every angle, from every side, with every thought. She felt her common sense drain away as she hollered at the sky, not quite realizing that if Inuyasha were anywhere within the nearest three miles, he would hear her.  
  
"Stupid Inuyasha!!" She hollered at him, though he wasn't there, "How much will it take to show you how much I love you?!" The sobs in her voice were as obvious as the words she had said.  
  
"How much do I have to do?! How obvious can I be?! Why?!" She buried her head in her hands and cried silently. The forest was still quiet, with no voices or footsteps, and only a light breeze ruffling the leaves of the tree above her. She sniffled pathetically, breaking the silence.  
  
"What now? What should I do now?" She knew questions were getting her nowhere fast, but they were just coming out. "Do I really have to spell it out for you? That's just stupid. How long can it take? How much time does it take for you to see?"  
  
Her eyes slid closed as she buried herself in her thoughts, which, at present time, were a mess of longing and wishing that she knew she would never achieve. The leaves of the above tree rustled several more times before Kagome decided she should go tell whoever was up there to screw off and leave her alone, but the instant her eyes opened, she was met with a surprising sight.  
  
The last person she wanted to see right now was looking her right in the eyes, inches from her face. All this happened in less time than it takes to describe it. Thoughts shot through her head in no particular order, with no particular sense.  
  
"That much." was all that he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I told you it was short. What do you think? There was more, but it wasn't very good. This is kinda begging me for continuance, so I may, but I'm not sure.  
  
What do you think? Review Please! Let me know! I LOVE reviews (like every author on the planet). 


End file.
